


don't be a stranger

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mention of injury but it's nothing graphic or serious, Post-Canon, i guess?, rated T because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: Who the fuck climbs on their roof to do god knows what and expects it to go over well? Aren't people with a master's degree supposed to be smarter than this?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Original Character(s), Patrick Brewer/David Rose (background) - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	don't be a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Schitt's Creek fic before, so hopefully it's in character.
> 
> Shoutout to Beth for being kind enough to beta for me!

"Okay, say cheese!"

"Wha--?"

The flash goes off, causing Patrick to look more disgruntled than he already is. It's quite amusing, really, even if the situation is less than ideal. Though, Samantha supposes, it was his own damn fault for being an idiot. Who the fuck climbs on their roof to do god knows what and expects it to go over well? Aren't people with a master's degree supposed to be smarter than this?

"Do I even want to know what that was for?"

Samantha looks at him from over her phone, pretending to consider it as Patrick begins to look more annoyed. God, she had forgotten how much fun it was to rile him up. And, after the events of today, it was proving to be easier than normal.

"Well,  _ someone _ has to tell your husband that, after two days of him being away, you've already gone and fractured your wrist."

"What makes you think I haven't already told him?"

She raises an eyebrow at him, stopping her typing. Patrick looks more confused than annoyed now, which is certainly a development. "Uh, maybe because of your everything?"

"What does that mean?"

"Your thing of, like, not telling people things that are important until it blows up in your face."

"Well, I did."

"Pics or it didn't happen."

He grumbles something under his breath before presenting his phone. Shockingly enough, Patrick actually has informed David of his injury.

"He complained yesterday that the signal out there wasn't very good, so I don't know when he'll see it, but I told him when we were coming back from the hospital. Are you happy now?"

"Aw," she coos, reaching out to pinch his cheeks. "Look at you!"

The disgruntled look is back as Patrick attempts to swat her hands away with his uninjured arm. It doesn't work and, just to annoy him even more, Samantha gives him an extra hard pinch and a bop to his nose.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I'm just proud of my baby cousin and his growing communication skills."

"Bab-- I'm  _ twelve years older _ than you!"

"Yes, but I'm taller, so."

She ends up dissolving into giggles at the look on his face. How did Samantha go so long without doing this? Sure, she had other cousins and an older half brother, but Patrick had always been the most fun to mess with. Maybe it's because he's the cousin who was around the most, with Patrick often being the one to watch her when she was little. Or maybe it was simply because of how easy it was to rile him up. Either way, it's brought her such joy to be able to do this again. 

"I don't see how that's so funny." Patrick grumbles, seemingly attempting to focus his attention to anywhere but her.

"I've really missed you." 

It's out of nowhere, but it needs to be said. Samantha wants Patrick to know how much she's missed him while he was away, all teasing aside, and how she's so happy to be seeing him more often now that she lives close to Schitt's Creek. Going by the way his face softens, she can't help but hope that he knows.

"I've really missed you, too."

"Though I'm never going to let you live this down. Seriously, who fucking climbs on their roof?"

"It needed to be cleaned and David never lets me do it!"

"Jeez, I wonder why? You're just lucky I was there so someone could drive you to the hospital."

Patrick opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by his cell phone ringing on the table, catching their attention. She can see David's name as he picks up the phone.

"I got to--"

"Good luck."

Samantha grabs her own phone from the table, catching the beginnings of a frantic David over the phone, and smiles to herself. Wait until her roommates hear about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@poppetmurrays](https://poppetmurrays.tumblr.com/).


End file.
